


Rigid

by Arzosah30



Series: Like A God [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzosah30/pseuds/Arzosah30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a fanfiction writer who likes everything to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rigid

**Author's Note:**

> This short work isn't a sequel to the previous part Effigy - more of a companion piece. It will make lots more sense if you have read that first.

"Jen? What the fuck are you doing?"

Jensen's flushed with more than exertion at being caught by his boyfriend being bare-assed banging the dildo in his ass against the wall. Jared said he was going to the store downtown and he shouldn't have been home for ages yet.

"Research," grunted Jensen as he continued to rock back and forth, still intent on his task. "But it's not working how I wanted."

Jared rolled his eyes. "You writing porn again, baby?"

"Yeah, for a kink meme," huffed Jensen in frustration as the dildo's base slid around on the wall. "Dammit! I need it to stay still. I need one of those ones that suction onto the walls."

"I'll add it to the shopping list for next time," said Jared amused and now taking an close interest by moving to watch his boyfriend. Jensen's cock was red and hard, bobbing with each rock of Jensen's hips. Jensen's pupils were dilated and a pink flush had extended to his chest. His boyfriend looked so adoringly fuckable putting on this show in their living room.

"So what exactly are you researching? If you can poke holes in the drywall with the dildo up your ass?" he asked.

"For one of my stories, I need to see if you can fuck yourself on a statue," said Jensen, ignoring Jared’s comment obliquely. "A huge solid male fertility statue with a huge erection that..." he stopped when he saw Jared standing close beside him. Jared. His tall, huge, muscular boyfriend Jared, now with a huge bulge in the front of his jeans.

Jensen stood up slightly and pulled the dildo from his ass and dropped with a thunk onto the floor. He bit his lip as his ass clenched at the sudden empty feeling.

"Hey Jay. Do you can stay really, really still for me?" breathed Jensen and reached to pull at Jared's clothes.


End file.
